japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kōichi Yamadera
Kōichi Yamadera (山寺 宏一; born June 17, 1961 in Shiogama, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Beerus in Dragon Ball Super, Jūbei Kibagami in Ninja Scroll, Ryōji Kaji in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop and Togusa in Ghost in the Shell. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Madagascar 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Megamind (2014) - Megamind, Space Papa *Shrek (2001) - Donkey *Shrek 3 (2007) - Donkey *Shrek Forever (2010) - Donkey Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) - Spike Spiegel *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2018) - Beerus *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009) - Isaac McDougal (ep1) *Ranma ½ (1989) - Ryōga Hibiki, Host (ep6), Jusenkyō Guide (ep1), Additional Voices *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Ryōga Hibiki *Sword Art Online (2012) - Akihiko Kayaba 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009) - Isaac McDougal (ep1) *Ranma ½: Super Indiscriminate Decisive Battle! Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) - Ryōga Hibiki 'Movies' *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Spike Spiegel *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Beerus *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Ryōji Kaji *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Kōichi Zenigata *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1988) - Gyunei Guss *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Air/Sincerely Yours (1997) - Ryōji Kaji *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Death & Rebirth (1997) - Ryōji Kaji *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Dr. Rondo Hakase *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Aaron *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Jack Walker *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Butler *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (2013) - Red Genesect *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Cobalon *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (2011) - Mormont *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Gishin *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Baron Alberto *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Mugen *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Gūn *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Hunter *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - David *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Mew *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Lugia *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Rossi *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Riot *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Ryōga Hibiki *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo! Rescue the Brides!! (1992) - Ryōga Hibiki *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Meier Link *Witch's Delivery Service (1989) - Additional Voices 'OVA' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2016) - Shin's Father (ep5) *Ranma ½ (1993-1994) - Ryōga Hibiki *Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Deep Sleep (2008) - Ryōga Hibiki *Ranma ½: SUPER (1995-1996) - Ryōga Hibiki *Ranma ½: Special (1994-1995) - Ryōga Hibiki *Unexplored Fam & Ihrie: Ruin Explorer (1995-1996) - Miguel *Vampire Hunter: The Animated Series (1997) - Zabel Zarock (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Xenosaga: Outer File (2002) - Gaignun Kukai Video Games 'Video Games' *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: Serenade of Reminiscence (2005) - Spike Spiegel *Detective Evangelion (2007) - Ryōji Kaji *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Cain Highwind *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Cain Highwind *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Beerus *Evangelion New Thearetical Edition: 3nd Impact (2011) - Ryōji Kaji *Everybody's Golf 6 (2011) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Donald Duck, Beast, Genie, Mushu, Sebastian *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Donald Duck, Jaq, Stitch *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Donald Duck, Beast, Genie, Mushu, Sebastian *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2007) - Donald Duck *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1999) - Ryōji Kaji *New Century Evangelion: 2nd Impression (1997) - Ryōji Kaji *New Century Evangelion: Eva and Pleasant Friends (1998) - Ryōji Kaji *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel (1997) - Ryōji Kaji, Soldier, Tank Corps Member *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd (2005) - Denzel Washiton, Gold Patsch Teacher, Inboard Announcement, Narration, Ryōji Kaji *New Century Evangelion 2 (2003) - Ryōji Kaji *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Desert Claw, Narration *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Dahau *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Albedo Piazzolla, Gaignun Kukai *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Albedo Piazzolla, Gaignun Kukai *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Albedo Piazzolla, Gaignun Kukai Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors